craiger250_fanfiction_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon OCs
This article focuses on the OCs for stories on other Fanfiction stories that are Pokémon or Pokémon and Total Drama Crossover based Craiger250 has submitted. Ace Ace, labeled The Shy Genius, is an OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet submit this character. Aled Aled, labeled the The Bubbly Gossiper, is an OC craiger250 created for and made its debut on Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokémon Island! as a member of the Zazzy Zekroms. Who is Aled? Aled is a chatty Machamp and always gossiping about stuff. Whether it is about stuff or people or stuff people do, he will continuously gossip about it. Aled sometimes comes off as oblivious, but is very smart. Aled is very nice and knows when to help out those he can call his friends. Aled comes from a rather rich family, but doesn't come off as snobby as most would expect. Aled helps his team on anyway possible. Aled knows what's best for his team and will tell them.what to do in a situation. As soon as Aled is done with one gossip, he'll move right on to the next one. Aled will sometimes even find himself speechless if he has heard a rather rude remark, or if he has witnessed someone do something horrible to another person. Weakness and Flaws Unlike other Machamps, Aled is completely weak and feels rather embarrassed about it. His endless talking makes him impossible to be around. Strength and Attributes Aled may not be not be the strongest, but makes up for it with his brains. Aled uses sarcasm as a way to enter a conversation of his piers. In other words, he has no trouble falling to other people. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Aled is very comfortable around girls. He doesn't flirt with them due to his attraction towards another gender. Most girls find girls find Aled easy to tolerate even when he is gossiping. They also don't seem to mind his sexuality. Jirachi and Celebi's Total Pokémon Island! In Meet the Contestants!, Aled appeared along with the rest of cast and was introduced, along with Flint, whom he was gossiping to. He was later placed on the Zazzy Zekroms, along with the other male contestants. In Bungee Jumping!, Aled was going on about his gossip to Nico, who was asleep, though Aled was unaware of this. During the first challenge, bungee jumping, Aled was gossiping, but was interrupted by Sharp when he pushed him forward. The interns immediately assumed that he volunteered, and strapped him in. He then jumped off the cliff and was brought back up with a red ring in his possession, earning two points for his team. During elimination, he was the ninth camper called up to receive a poffin. In Try to triumph in the triathlon!, Aled was going on about his gossip to Noel, who yelled at him in annoyance, making him stop his story. During the challenge, a triathlon, Aled volunteered as one the contestants to ride a bike in the challenge. In the midst of the challenge, Aled was immediately cut off from his story by Sharp. He then started another story as his team made it to the finish line, letting the other members of his team start their part of the challenge, and collapsed, along with Sherlock and Sharp. During elimination, he was the eighth camper to receive a poffin, but it was shoved in his mouth to prevent from telling another story. Alex Alex, labeled The Guy Nobody Notices, is an OC craiger250 originally created for and made its debut in Total Pokemon Island. Who is Alex? Alex is the guy you see everyday, he never says a word a looks as though he lives in his own head. He keeps to himself, and only speak when it's needed, whether it to be a voice of reason or of logic. Alex chooses when he speaks wisely, and when he does, he's usually right. Alex uses his mind to his advantage and often thinks his way in situations, using his massive knowledge to his advantage. Due to Alex's introvert personality, he finds it hard to socialize with other people, but uses sarcasm as a safe way to enter a conversation or gain the acceptance of his peers. Alex can easily associate with those he calls his friends, but once thrown into a group of people he doesn't trust, will revert back to his introvert personality and keep to himself, only speaking when necessary. Weakness and Flaws Alex can turn into his own worst enemy by thinking himself down. Due to his perception of logic, it can often, when given the chance to act, will persuade himself not to act. Alex doesn't realize his physical strengths due to his lack of confidence and it affects his self-image and self-worth. Strength and Attributes Alex is able to think quickly and act even quicker. Alex can take a dire situation and think calm and clear to save the day. Alex is also very persistent, and when it comes to doing what is right, Alex will never back down. In short, Alex has a great resolve of all contempt. Alex never tries to run people down, unless they've hurt, or done something that he cares about. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Alex is comfortable in speaking to girls when it doesn't involve any feelings of romance, in other words, he's terrified of talking to his crush. Alex often drags with girls on his team due to not having any feelings for them, but will go out of his to avoid the girl he likes due to his low confidence flaw, thinking himself down. Total Pokemon Island Pokemon Island: Dragoria Ally Ally, labeled The Songwriter With Stage Fright, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Amy Amy, labeled The Overgrown Puppy, is an OC craiger250 originally created for and made its debut in Total Pokémon College. Andrew Andrew, labeled The Daredevil, is an OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit to submit this character. Arther Arther, labeled The Ladies Man Wannabe, is an OC craiger250 created originally for Total Mystery Pokémon Island. Who Is Arther? Arther is a rather flirty Electivire who tends to hit on any girl he thinks has a shot with. Though no matter how hard he tries, Arther ends up failing every time. Despite this, Arther never gives up no matter what. The problem only is, Arther continuous flirting has led to many girls suing him for harassment. Fortunately for Arther, he comes from a wealthy family, so it is next to impossible for him to lose all of his money. Arther is very oblivious and doesn't understand most of the things people say. Arther, coming from a wealthy family, relies on other people to do stuff for him. In other words, he is very snobbish. Arther will whine and moan when he doesn't get what wants which makes him even more annoying. Weakness and Flaws Arther's flirting can lead to many girls hating him. Added to that, he spends to much time flirting, instead of focusing on things he's suppose to be doing. Strength and Attributes Arther comes from a wealthy family, so he can deal with any situation with money. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender As stated before, Arther flirts with just about every single girl, only to get shot down every single time. He never gives up and makes a complete fool out of himself, doing so. Austin Austin, labeled The Internet Sensation, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Bob Bob, labeled The Normal Guy, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Brett Brett, labeled the BMX Biker Dude, was an OC craiger250 originally created for 1 over 0 and made its debut in 1 over 0. Who is Brett? Brett is your average BMX riding guy, although he is pretty good at what he does, and ranks in the top 100 best BMXers in the world. Unfortunately, Brett is outnumbered by skateboarders who looked down on him for riding a bike, and often chase him out of the skate park. Brett is a pretty chill guy and often tries to do the best at whatever he does. He's very athletic due to all his BMXing. He's not only a BMXer, but is also the goalie for a Triple-A hockey team, and has some awesome reflexes due to all his abilities as a goalie, but Brett can often take a bit more punishment due to all those pucks to the helmet. Brett always tries to find the best way to solve a problem, but will resort to playing dirty if he has no other choice. Weakness and Flaws Brett, although he has the best intentions, sometimes leads his team in the wrong direction, although it happens very little. Brett also feels like he's not the best player on his team due to being bullied by skateboarders. He thinks that he's like the second notch on the ladder and people would rather be on the topnotch, yet does he know he's the topnotch. The girl he likes on the show often tries to flirt with him. Brett acknowledges it as flirting, but thinks she could find somebody better. Strength and Attributes Brett has great endurance and reflexes, and not mention quick thinking of perfect execution due to his time as a Triple-A goalie. Brett always happens to have a plan to help his team and also has a lot of strength due to his BMXing and goalie training, so expect Brett to pull out the moves when needed. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Brett has one of the stupidest smiles you could ever imagine, and he can't help but show it off whenever the girl he likes flirts with him. Brett often vents in confessing his affection for her, showing off his signature goofy smile. Brett is very comfortable around girls as most girls back home like Brett because of his athleticism. 1 over 0 Caleb Caleb, labeled The Living Soundboard, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Calem Ally, labeled The Flamboyant Jock, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Carinton Carinton, labeled The Perverted Jerk, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Carmesha Carmesha, labeled The Prissy Queen, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Carter Carter, labeled The Host's Rival, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Charlotte Charlotte, labeled The Seductive Flirt, is OC craiger250 originally created for and made its debut in Total Pokémon College. Chris Chris, labeled The Host's Rival's Friend, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Connor Connor, labeled The Comic Nerd, is OC craiger250 originally created for and made its debut in Total Pokémon College. Cory Cory, labeled The Meat-Headed Jock, is OC craiger250 originally and made its debut in Total Pokémon College. Dallas Dallas, labeled The Country Singer, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Dan Dan, labeled The Guy Who Doesn't Care, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Dave Dave, labeled The Slob, is OC craiger250 originally created for and made its debut in Total Pokémon College Dez Dez, labeled The Doof, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Diggs Diggs, labeled The Treasure Hunter, is OC craiger250 recently created. He has yet to submit this character. Dixon Dixon, labeled The Japanese Nerd, is an craiger250 originally created for and made its debut in Total Pokémon College. Drake Drake, labeled The Rich Manipulator, Ella Emily Ethan Farmer Sam Jebadiah Samuel "Farmer Sam" Pritchard, labeled The Farm Boy, was an OC craiger250 originally created and made its debut in Total Pokémon College as a member of The Daredevil Dorms. Who is Farmer Sam? Farmer Sam is your average, the kind you see everyday, nothing to special about farmer. He has that southern accent you will always here from him whenever he speaks. He always has his own way of doing things, with many people questioning it. Due to Farmer Sam always living his entire life on the farm, he has terrible social skills, and his peers picked on him constantly, thus getting the nickname 'Farmer Sam'. Because people continue to mock him, he always denies being a farmer. Farmer Sam is also very tough, due to doing a lot of on the farm nonstop. Farmer Sam also isn't very bright and most of time doesn't exactly understand what people tell. Farmer Sam also has a very adventurous and childish personality, and many people actually kind of cute. Weakness and Flaws Strength and Attributes Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Total Pokémon College Flint Garret Gene Gil Grant Greg Hannah Hip Hop Isabella Ivy Jackie Jacob Jason Jim Jorden Joseph Joseph Teddy Margaret Garfield, labeled The Pompous Politician, is an OC craiger250 created originally made for Welcome to Legendary High school. He made his debut in Total Pokemon College. Who is Joseph? Need someone to guide you the RIGHT way? The HONEST way? THE TRUE WAY? No? Too bad, Joseph is going to do it anyway, with his motivational speeches and love of political debates for fun, he's a force/annoyance to be reckoned with. It's a good job he doesn't have a podium to stand on, oh wait, nope, he has a retractable one in his giant hooded sweater, brilliant. Joseph likes to promote himself, vote Joe for the win! He's the RIGHT choice! Other than that, he has this whole game planned in his head, because what would any future leader head be if he didn't have it all planned behind the scenes. Calculating everything ahead of him, he is determined to do WHATEVER it takes to win, even if it means a few assassinations/eliminations. He will get the vote, and he will gain the power, and the PEOPLE! Weakness and Flaws Joseph's longwinded speeches annoy people to the point where they can't stand next to him. Joseph will sometimes get into a tantrum when he doesn't and will whine constantly until he calms down. Strength and Attributes Joseph's longwinded speeches can let him talk for a long time without taking breath. It also allows him to hold his breath for a long time, especially for when it involves staying underwater. Joseph can persuade people into helping him win, as long as it doesn't involve cheating. Joseph will motivate his friends into reaching their goals by giving one of his motivational speeches. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Joseph does his best to acknowledge females. He always flirts with his crush, but they never know if he's flirting or just making another longwinded speech. Even then, he can sometimes get a little nervous around girls, especially when the try to seduce him, so he tries his best to avoid them. Total Pokémon College Kadarrius Keith Kenny Kon Konnor Matthew Austin "Kon" Mallory, labeled the The Goofball, is an OC craiger250 created for and made its debut in Total Drama Generation X as a member of the Rocking Bastiodons. Who is Kon? Kon is your average, everyday goofball. He is always seen doing stupid things without being asked why he is doing so. Kon is also a real jokester, pulling pranks at any given, or unexpected time. Kon doesn't think before he acts, which leads to him doing dumb things. Say if you were about to eat a pepper. Most people think twice before doing somethingike, but because Kon doesn't think at all, he'll do it right away. Kon is also very nice, and doesn't get angered easily, but will resort to violence if someone has hurt, or injured his loved ones. Kon will brighten someone day if they feeling down by telling one of his signature jokes that everyone loves. Weakness and Flaws Kon is very oblivious and doesn't know what exactly he is doing in some situations. Kon's obliousness can often lead many villains taking advantage of him and will pretend to be his friend when they are truely manipulating him. Strength and Attributes Kon is very lovable and can bring up the mood of anyone just by being around. Kon is also very optimistic and almost nothing can bring him down. Kon will always stay positive when put in a situation that is hard to get out of. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Kon can easily socialize with ladies and doesn't mind them obe bit. Kon can often find himself being a bit of a flirt when talking to his crush, and can't help by trying to impress her. Kon's interactions with his crush are very funny and cute, and you don't want to miss a second of it. Lance Leroy Lexi Liam Liz Logan Lucas Lulu Mark Mason Miguel Mody Nathan Nicole Nik Olly Patrick Pia Pyro Quinton Ricky Roland Ron Sarge Shadow Shadow, labeled The Multiple Personality Disorder, is an OC craiger250 originally created for Total Drama Generation X. He made his debut in Welcome to Legendary High school. Who is Shadow? Shadow is a true sweetheart who is always does his best to help out in anyway. Most of the time he can appear as normal as any other person, but there is one major thing that separates him from everyone else, and that would be that he has Multiple Personality Disorder. Shadow has many different personalities, Christian, Jordan, Logan, Mason, Noah, Polar, Rath, Ren, Sven, and Vil, that all trigger in their special way. Shadow always hides Multiple Personality Disorder, fearing that he would be made fun of, or that his personalities would hurt his loved ones. Any other time, he is pretty relaxed and does anything that can help benefit his team. Weakness and Flaws Shadow is a constant worrywart whenever it comes to his Multiple Personality Disorder coming out. Shadow is not the brightest person you can meet, and sometimes feels as though he isn't the most useful person due to him not being very smart. Strength and Attributes Although he considers them to be a little annoying, Shadow's alternate personalities help out in their own way, such as smarts, athleticism, etc. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Shadow has mutual feelings around girls, but eventually develops a crush on the girl he truly likes. He sometimes flirts with his crush, but whenever his bandana comes off, he finds it a rather difficult task, and some girls will sometimes question his sexuality. Other than that, he feels perfectly fine around girls and has no trouble talking to them. Spain Squirt Tahj Tamar Tammy Titan Trent Trish Ty Tykeem Tyler Tyrin Tyrin Raeshaun Morris Riffin, labeled The Loner Inventor, is an craiger250 originally created for Pokemon High: High School for Pokemon. He made his debut in Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Roaring Raikous. He also appeared on Total Drama Generation X as a member of the Brutal Rampardos. He also appeared on Alternate Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Rampaging Raikous. Who is Tyrin? Tyrin is your stereotypical loner, and almost never talks. He will sometimes give people the cold shoulder when he doesn't feel like talking to that person. He is also an inventor and makes marvelous inventions that benefit his team. Tyrin is very serious and will give someone a stern glare if they are annoying him or if they doing something completely idiotic or something that doesn't benefit the team. Tyrin is very tough and athletic and will be the first person to volunteer for a challenge, without even questioning how dangerous it is. Tyrin will only talk if it's needed or to his closest friends. He will also make sarcastic statements or comebacks if someone is trying to pick on him. Tyrin sometimes initially believes he is better on own doing his own thing, but still relies on the people on his team. Tyrin is also very intelligent and uses his mind to help him out when people ask him a rather difficult question. Tyrin is also the lead guitarist in his band, consisting of four to six people, and has great timing skills as well as being in sync. Weakness and Flaws Due to Tyrin's lack of social activity, he doesn't really talk to others or have a conversation with them. Tyrin's tough personality doesn't exactly make him the most approachable character to talk to. Tyrin gets easily annoyed by people that constantly bug him, and I mean constantly. He also has a bit of a short temper and will blow a fuse if people bother him too much if he doesn't want to be bothered in the first place. Tyrin doesn't trust many people at first and vice-versa, in other words, he doesn't trust people and it's the same for them. Strength and Attributes Tyrin will use his intellect to help out in situations that require brains instead brawn. Tyrin's strength also helps out in athletic situations so expect him to take challenges head on most of the time. Tyrin also knows to be in sync with other people, due to being the lead guitarist of his band. Behavior Around the Opposite Gender Tyrin doesn't believe in love at first sight, so he doesn't exactly fall in love with many girls. Tyrin also acts as the love interest of one character, with Tyrin being completely oblivious to this. Tyrin will let down this person gently, only if he doesn't feel the same way. However, if he does feel the same way, he show her how he feels by showing a grin. Valerie Vermont Victor Vincent Wally Wes Whip Will Xander Yuki Zach Zayn Trivia *Kon, Joseph, Tyrin, and Farmer Sam are the only OCs to have their full names revealed *Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish are all heavily based on Disney Channel's popular show Austin & Ally **In addition, Trent is based on the show, being labeled 'The Wannabe', and always trying to show people he's the best *Hip and Hop's names are the Kooopalings from Super Mario World, Hip and Hop *The characters Carinton, Carmesha, Ella, Grant, Isabella, Jacob, Kadarrius, Lexi, Nathan, Patrick, Spain, Tahj, Ty, and Tyrin are all people in the real world, and they are based on how craiger250 sees these people Character Development Dave Nothing has truly changed for Dave, beside the fact he was originally a Diggersby to match his filthy personality. Joseph Joseph hasn't gone through many changes, except his original stereotype was 'The Know It All', and was originally planned to be a Slowking, but was changed to a Flygon to match he green color scheme Pyro Pyro had several minor changes. His original name was Flame, but was later changed to Pyro to match his species. Also, his original personality was to be oblivious and have a short temper, but was then changed to be a kinder, smarter and more nature loving personality. Shadow Shadow originally was suppose to homosexual and be very flirty, until he was later changed to be kind and have multiple personalities, including Jordan, who's personality was recycled from Shadow's original personality.